The Knight Who Suffered
by WhiteBuffalo
Summary: Karsh has always dealt with jealousy and desire but has never been able to act on either. This is my story regarding Karsh's life in the Dragoons with Dario, and in his infatuation with Miss Riddel.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note:_

_The following story is my version of what happened between Karsh, Dario, and lady Riddel over the history of _Chrono Cross_. Many of the scenes are meant to be the same as are shown in the game, and thus include the same or similar quotes. These scenes are included to maintain a sense of continuity and clarity, even though those who have played the game will recognize many of the situations. I do not have license to the characters or the words that are directly from the game, and acknowledge that Squaresoft and its writers hold these as their own property. This story has two endings, one that results from the Alternate world where Karsh joins Serge's fellowship, and another that is the result of the disappearance of the Acacia Dragoons in the Home world. The former is not yet written._

Karsh lay awake in the emptiness of the night, listening only to his father continuing to work on his forging and the crackles of the fire. As he was known to do, he remained in bed on his back, staring up at nothing. His mother, who passed by the room to check on her teenage son, could not even tell if he was asleep or awake. The rumor that Karsh slept with his eyes open came from so many people having seen him like this.

But tonight was different. Karsh fixed his eyes on the blue stone ceiling of his room, feeling entirely lost in his own home. Bewitched, somehow, the young man wasn't entirely void of thought, but had fallen through consciousness into a state of feeling no existence.

His mother had often told him the story of how her husband Zappa fell in love with her when he had protected her from a wild animal in the Fossil Valley. She had not told him that she had ever wished the same for him, but he knew she felt that way. It was her motherly instinct to wish those pleasant experiences of hers projected onto her son. Karsh every day thought of the one girl that he had fallen in love with, the girl he had sworn to protect as a member of the Acacia Dragoons, and how he'd someday hoped to win the General's favor, as well as Riddel's.

Karsh turned onto his side silently, looking out the window. The moonlight that passed through the night clouds shimmered on the water of Termina bay, and reflected on the native indigo rock that had been built into the canal. Karsh's vision was blurred by his violet hair that had fallen on his face in his turning. He blinked his eyes as a tear fell off the side of his face.

Dario and Riddel were to be married, and with his love taken away, Karsh felt he had been left with nothing, and that he was betrayed by those he loved the most.


	2. Chapter 2

"How is your training going, everyone?" A young girl's voice said through heavy puffs of breath after having run a long distance. Her smile widened as she saw her three favorite boys, Dario, Karsh, and Dario's younger brother, Glenn, practicing in the backyard of Karsh's parents' house. Her pale yellow dress swayed slowly in the light summer wind.

Dario turned from his concentration and welcomed her, bowing. "Miss Riddel!"

"I brought something special for everyone today," Riddel said, hiding something behind her back.

Glenn turned, his young face lit up with excitement. "Oh really?" He said. "What is it, what is it? Viper Churros?" He dropped his sword, ran to the fence and wrapped his arms around a post.

Riddel let out a small laugh. "Wrong answer, Glenn," She said, still giggling. "Are they really that good?"

Glenn looked up and confidently said, "Uh-huh! I can chomp down ten of those, easily!"

His brother laughed at Glenn's amusing affection for the churros. "You're always like that. Those churros were originally iron rations for knights. Overeating is not good discipline!" Dario smiled at Glenn, as Glenn laughed at his joke. Glenn had hoped to be a strong knight just as his older brother, and had often listened to whatever Dario would have to say. Dario turned to Riddel again. "So, Miss Riddel, what have you brought us? Please don't make us hold our breath too long."

Riddel brought her hands from behind her back and presented her gift to the boys. In her hand she held beautiful blue flowers, deeper than the color of the sea, shining under the bright sun. "I found them in Fossil Valley. Aren't they pretty?"

Glenn let go of the post and kicked the ground. "Ah shoot, it's just a flower!" Glenn turned around, picked up his sword again and began to swing it at the air.

"Miss Riddel," Dario said in a more serious tone. "Did you go to the valley by yourself...?"

"What, I'm not allowed to?" She replied, indignantly. "It's just the valley, I'm sure it's safe enough." Dario did not respond, but appeared concerned over her behavior. "I have enough for everyone; I'll give some to you boys! Glenn doesn't want any, right?"

Glenn walked over, excitedly, as if he had changed his mind entirely. "Since you've gone through the trouble of getting it, I'll take one, too! If I plant its seeds, I might get some good fruit from it!"

The four of them gave a laugh, and it had been the first Karsh opened his mouth since Riddel had appeared. Riddel, still laughing said, "Oh how silly of you, Glenn! I don't think it will grow any fruit, though." She took a flower from her hand and gave it to the young boy.

Gratefully, Glenn bowed and took the flower, saying, "You don't know until you try!" He then placed his sword on the ground and sat down, examining his new flower.

Riddel walked over to Karsh who had kept his eyes focused on Glenn. As she came closer, he looked down at the flower, avoiding any contact with her. She bent down and looked up at his face, as he turned away. She spoke softly to him, as if to keep her words secret from the brothers. "You might not like things like flowers, but..."

Karsh shyly took the flower from her outstretched hand, saying, "N-no, it's not that..." She smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder. He watched her walk towards Dario, and assumed she was wearing her flirtatious smile, the one she often showed to Dario.

Karsh despised how Dario continued to seem so hard and proud when around the girl with whom they were both infatuated. Dario stood tall in her presence, and almost seemed numb to her charm, even though Karsh knew he was attracted to her. He looked at the flower she had brought to him. "You brought me one, too," he said, smiling. "This is beautiful... What kind of flower could this be?"

"It's called a bellflower."

"Miss Riddel, if you ever wish for this flower, I will go for you instead. If anything should happen to you..."

"Then let us go together. Does that sound like a good idea?"

At this point, Karsh felt almost uneasy. He himself was not very impressive to women, but hearing Dario say such things made him almost laugh that she still liked him. At least she had been considerate enough to bring him a flower. Dario had not spoken for several moments, until he finally said, "Yes, very well."

Karsh turned away, to keep his best friend and his passion out of view. He started at the marble sidewalk for several moments until Riddel passed him on her way out of the town. As she passed him, she turned around and walked backwards, waving to the three of them, standing outside of Karsh's house. Dario and Glenn returned the wave, but Karsh remained silent. "Karsh!" She yelled. He glanced upwards and saw her waving vigorously to him, smiling that flirtatious smile. Karsh returned the smile, and then the wave, as she disappeared out of sight.

Karsh closed his eyes, and feeling the wind of the city pick up, refreshing him from the warm summer weather, thought to himself that maybe there was still a chance for him. He looked down at the bellflower in his hand, and thought of Riddel's face.

Dario came up behind Karsh, saying somewhat loudly, "What, do you not hear me? Let us end our practice for the day, and meet again tomorrow." Dario placed his right hand on Karsh's shoulder, to make sure he had his attention. Karsh nodded, and helped Dario and Glenn pack up their things to get back home.


	3. Chapter 3

The air at night was very relieving after a day whose weather was once again very warm. Karsh and Dario lay on their backs on the hillside, with a very still Riddel between them, staring into the dark sky. They had been silent for several minutes, when Karsh sat up slowly, bending his knees and wrapping his arms around them, and looking over at the other two.

Riddel wore her new, white summer dress, and though she was raised with the manners of a noble, had no objection to lying on the wet grass in her recently sewn attire with her two true friends. On the other side of her lay Dario and it had been one of the few times that he was not wearing his armor or training gear. The two of them were still as though Karsh had not moved.

"Hey," Karsh said, quietly. They both turned slightly to look at Karsh's face. "This may be out of th' blue, but... Where do ya think we'll be in ten years? Dario, you think we'll end up succeeding ol' man Viper?"

Riddel smiled. "You always feel the same about Daddy don't you, Karsh?"

"It's not how you think," Karsh replied. "I respect the man almost more than my own father. I can't speak for Dario, but he's been a second father for me." Dario remained silent and closed his eyes. The wind picked up speed for a moment, and then fell dormant again. "Oh, Dario... I'm sorry, I didn't--"

"It's been a long time, Karsh," Dario said, not angered or saddened in the least. "I understand. But you are right. The General has been more than influential to me."

Karsh nodded, but Dario did not see him. "So back to my question! You think we'll be as well known as Cyrus someday?"

Dario turned his head toward Karsh and smiled. "We very well may be, Karsh. But that does not mean we can be apathetic to our training or our mission."

Karsh recited in a mocking fashion, "To preserve the land, guard its people, and---"

"Bring pride to the Acacia Dragoons?" Riddel interjected. "Both of you are so obsessed with orders. What if something truly dangerous was asked of you?"

Dario playfully suggested, "Like if we had been given an order to tell you your hair was not in order?" Karsh and Dario simultaneously gave hearty laughs, as Riddel jokingly hit Dario for his comment.

"I'm serious!" She said. "I... don't know what I would do if I lost either of you." Her tone radiated onto both Dario and Karsh, leaving the trio with a feeling of solemnity. Karsh lay back down to relax. He spoke again, breaking the silence.

"Then may it be that we'll still be together... forever. Right?" The words Karsh spoke seemed almost unusual for him, but his intent was true, and the words slipped regardless.

"Right," said Dario, giving a sense of finality to the subject.

Riddel sighed, gazing back up into the stars, and added, "Forever."


	4. Chapter 4

Riddel and Karsh stood together outside a large building in Termina, having just finished the Tournament of Swords, an annual competition of warriors. Riddel and Karsh had just found each other, and were waiting for Dario. Though Karsh had lost the tournament, no one could have been able to see it in his face. He stood against the building, arms crossed, and one foot resting on the wall. Riddel spoke shyly, "Looks like Dario took the championship after all."

Before Karsh could open his mouth, Dario approached the two of them in a triumphant stride. Karsh stepped out from the wall to welcome Dario. He extended a hand, pointing at Dario, saying, "Ha! I almost had ya there, though. It won't be the same next year, Dario. Next time, I'll take the trophy!"

Dario laughed at Karsh's enthusiasm. "Haha, good luck, Karsh."

After a moment, Karsh spoke up again. "What caught me by surprise this time was Glenn. Since when did he improve his skills so much?" Karsh made an imitation of swinging a sword with great nimbleness, just as Glenn approached the three of them with his trophy. "We've got to watch out for him next time. Ain't I right, Glenn?" Glenn was taken entirely by surprise, since he had hoped he'd not been seen. "Glenn? Whaddya doing?"

Glenn responded with his shy stutter, "Oh, uh n-nothing! But wow, both you and Dario were great! Compared to that, I've still got a long way to go to win." Glenn made several nods in his anxiety and excitement from having won the youth division title.

Karsh shook his head at Glenn's odd behavior. "Weird kid... Don't worry," Karsh said, trying to comfort Glenn. "You'll be celebrating with the winner's trophy in no time!" He patted Glenn on the shoulder and then turned around towards Dario and laughed, saying, "Well, maybe not while I'm still around, though! Hahaha!"

Amidst Karsh's self-amusement, Riddel piped in, scolding Karsh's behavior. "What's with this big mouth of yours! Glenn, pay him no need. Don't hold back!" She gave the young boy a bright smile.

Karsh turned to the building and kicked the wall, in a frustration that could not be detected as serious or humorous. "Ah, come on! Lady Riddel is always on the brothers' side!" Turning to her, he pleaded, "Will ya come and be on my side once in a while?"

Riddel smiled and held out her hand to him. "Oh, but that's not true. I'm always cheering for the three of you. As long as you're all safe, I'm content. As long as it is peaceful, and we can all talk together like this..." She looked down at her feet. "I wish that it would always be this way. That is my deepest wish..."

Karsh added on in jest, "Come on, everybody, let's get home. I'll make some of our popular fruit drinks for you all."

Dario smiled and nodded, as Glenn jumped in the air, as though his day could not have gotten better. Though already a teenager, he could not contain his excitement. Together they walked off to Karsh's house.


	5. Chapter 5

Several months after the tournament, Dario had attained the title of Grandmaster, leading the 4 devas, including Zoah, Marcy, and his best friend, Karsh. Dario's father's sword, the Einlanzer, which was used only by the Grandmasters of the Acacia Dragoons, had finally been presented to him. Those in the high ranks of Viper's army and of the governing body had attended a ceremony at Viper Manor, while Dario's other friends were invited to a celebration in Termina square that evening.

Luckily for the new Grandmaster, the evening was particularly pleasant. The stars were clearly visible in the sky above Termina, and though it was already late winter, the air had begun to warm, and was comfortable for those who stayed out into the night. Dario had always been fond of the way the moon reflected off of Termina bay, and that night was the night to have seen it. The ripples on the water slowly moved toward the shore, distorting the bright white image of the moon on the surface.

General Viper tapped his glass of wine, resonating across the veranda over the voices of many people. Everyone fell silent. "This," General Viper said in a declarative voice. "Is a toast to our new Grandmaster. Dario…" He said, putting his arm around the knight wearing his ceremonial armor. "Following your father's death, we had all hoped that someday a son of Garai would attain the title. And here you are, more perfect than I could have wished." Dario gave a sheepish smile, while Karsh stood in the back of the crowd with his arms folded, resigned again to Dario's victory. "This is a toast to the honor of the past… and to the pride that will continue in the hearts of the Acacia Dragoons!" Everyone cheered, as they often had at the speeches of the General, and resumed speaking to each other as they had.

"Again, Dario," Viper said quietly. "Congratulations. You've been like a son to me…" Karsh saw the two of them speaking privately, with the General wearing a broad grin, and Dario smiling almost embarrassedly. He turned away and walked off to a secluded location, away from the crowd that idolized the man who once called himself an equal.

Karsh sat down at the dock down by the canal through Termina. The ground was hard, cold from the weather, and the water was yet colder. It was absolutely silent; the man who lived in the shack nearby was apparently gone, for his light was left off for the first time Karsh had ever seen. He sat as he normally did, his arms around his bent knees, and he began to count with spite the number of times Dario had one-upped him. He had counted with his fingers, and it was by the time that he thought of the time Dario fed the dragons at Viper Manor while Karsh had hesitated, Karsh shook out his hands, and slapped himself in the face.

"What are you doing," he quietly said to himself. "He's your friend and you should be proud of his accomplishments. Come on, Karsh. If you're going to count the number of times he's beaten you, you should also count your successes. You've done quite a bit; you're even one of the four devas. The best of the four… Nobody knows it yet." A smile formed on his face, as he picked up a small rock next to him and threw it into the water, an action that Glenn had started to pick up from Karsh.

He admired the murky water in front of where he sat, so different from the rest of Termina bay. A voice came from far away, "Karsh?" He sat still. It was Riddel's voice, and she was looking for him. But who was he to pretend he wasn't here sulking? "Karsh, is that you?" The young woman approached him slowly, and Karsh looked up at her.

Riddel was more beautiful than he had seen her the day before. She wore a glimmering white and green dress that seemed to match the colors of Dario's armor. Karsh looked past this connection and gazed at her sleek, dark blue hair, and her slender, stunning face looking right back at him. He saw her open her mouth and form words, but he heard nothing.

"Karsh!" She said, her hands on her waist. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sorry…"

"What's wrong? Why are you out here?" She sat down next to him, her legs extended with one crossed over the other.

"You know how I am with crowds."

"Things in a man's nature never change, right?" Karsh nodded in agreement. He looked down at his knees, too timid to look at her face. "And jealousy?"

"What?" Karsh, surprised at what she said, looked directly into her eyes. It was at that moment that he realized he had never been so close to see the white in her eyes.

"Zoah mentioned it the other day. He said you weren't very happy that Dario was going to beat you again at something." Karsh looked down again and said nothing. "Are you… ever happy for him?"

"Of course I am, Riddel. You know that."

"Well you should show him sometime. I shouldn't have to be the one to say that he is not happy when you aren't. You… You two used to talk."

"We're knights. Sometimes we don't even have the chance to see each other. I'm surprised you still do." Karsh again looked at her, sitting so properly underneath the moonlight. Seeing her made him forget the malicious things he ever thought about Dario, or about how she probably felt about the recently appointed Grandmaster. "I understand what you mean, though."

"Good!" She said, jumping a little and smiling. "Then let's get back to the celebration." She began to stand up and Karsh remained still.

"I think I'm gonna stay here a little bit longer. Just until some of the fans start leavin'." He smiled at Riddel and she returned it.

"Well, ok, then." She said. She leaned down and kissed Karsh on the cheek. "We'll be waiting for you."

The kiss had been entirely unexpected, and Karsh was left almost in shock. Yet as Riddel began to walk away, he stopped her. "Riddel, I…"

"Yes?"

He looked up at her, half-turned towards him, the prettiest woman he'd ever seen. And the words didn't come. "Nevermind, it's nothing."

"If you say so, Karsh. I'll be out on the veranda when you're ready to come back."

"I'll see ya shortly," he said, returning his focus to the stream of water in front of him.

By the time Riddel was entirely out of view, Karsh punched his fist into the ground in frustration, but the ground had been nearly frozen, and with a feeling of immense pain, recoiled. "Damn!" he said, kissing his knuckles.


	6. Chapter 6

By the springtime, Termina itself seemed to blossom, as though the town was made naturally. The flowers in gardens bloomed, and the trees were thick and green, the foliage creating a barrier around the East side of town. The water moved quickly through the canal, making a soft hush that only springtime heard.

Karsh was pacing back and forth outside of his house, dressed as best as he could, but his hair left unkempt as it normally was. He held in his hand the bellflower that Lady Riddel had given to him years before, and he quietly muttered what sounded like a prepared speech. "Lady Riddel, I… I can't stop thinking about you and I… Oh damn it! This is pointless." Karsh looked up and saw Riddel come into view from a distance, next to Dario. He turned around and faced the other direction, his eyes focusing again on his vibrant bellflower. His mind returned to that first day Riddel had given him the flower, and her face as she walked away.

"Karsh? Are you listening?" Dario said, rather loudly. Karsh spun around, holding his flower behind his back. He seemed to have been dazed again.

"Huh…?" He replied, now more conscious to his company. "Oh, sorry. So what is it?" He glanced at the two of them wearing their formal clothing as though they had just come from a ceremony. "What's with the formality?"

"Um… How should I… Actually, I…" Dario was acting just as embarrassed as his younger brother had once been. He avoided eye contact with his friend.

Karsh stepped forward. "Why are ya acting so strange? Spit it out."

"A-ay… To tell you the truth…"

Riddel jumped in, to save Dario the effort of telling Karsh what she had no idea would break his heart. "Karsh, we are pledged to marry." Karsh's stomach dropped, as if he had just fallen a long distance. "I have already told Daddy about it…"

Dario turned his face towards Karsh, and quietly said, "Th-that is what I wanted to tell you… Will you bless us with your approval, Karsh?"

Karsh swallowed with the effort necessary to swallow a rock. "Marry…?" His heart froze in surprise. It was too soon; he had not seen it coming. But he was a gentleman. "S-so that's it! Well, Congratulations! So when's it gonna be, and where?"

Dario spoke with a new comfort that came from Karsh's feigned enthusiasm. "We haven't decided on a date yet. We still need to finish surveying the Isle of the Damned, first. It's just that…"

"Just what…?" Karsh said, expecting another unwelcome surprise.

"I want the wedding here," Dario explained. Riddel seemed to agree, but remained silent so the two could speak. "The place where we have cried together, laughed together, and shared our dreams… together."

Karsh, though shocked of this assault of staggering news, grinned at Dario's sentimentality. "You never change, Dario. Hey, then I'll have to fill this dull vacant lot with loads of bellflowers. Just tell me if I can help ya in any way."

Dario felt a tear slide down his cheek, hearing Karsh's willingness to resign once again to what would make him happy. It truly was what Karsh wished. Riddel happily thanked Karsh. Dario could not say anything other than, "Thank you, Karsh…" And with that, they left to tell Glenn, Karsh assumed.

Karsh turned around and stared at the bellflower in his hand. With a single tear, he ripped apart its petals and threw it aside.


	7. Chapter 7

Karsh and Dario had been sent on a confidential mission to seek out that Masamune that Grandmaster Garai once pursued. It was believed to be on the Isle of the Damned, and so the two greatest knights and their aides voyaged there to survey the island.

Dario and Karsh pulled their small boat out of the water and onto the hard soil. Karsh turned away from the water, and immediately held a hand to his nose, having experienced the offensive smell of rotting flesh and decomposing animals. Dario stood next to Karsh, looking at the strange cavernous land that lay in front of them. Motioning to the two aides, Solt and Peppor, they began to investigate the caves.

Karsh had come to a cave whose entrance appeared to be a mirror. The others had been searching elsewhere, so he yelled to Dario, "Hey! I think I found something!" The three others came running to Karsh's position to witness the same odd wall. "This must be it!" He said, beginning to pound on the mirror as if to break it.

Dario grabbed Karsh's arm, pleading him to stop. "Karsh, why are you in such a hurry? The footing here is bad." Dario could not manage to stand straight on the awkward conglomeration of soil and bones underneath his feet.

"Why do you always have to be like that, Dario?" Karsh said, releasing his arm from Dario's grip. "The Masamune may be in there! Any Dragoon would be hyped to see that thing! You know!" Karsh's anxiety was almost unnatural, and Dario gave him a concerned glance. Karsh turned towards the aides, saying, "Shaker brothers, you stay here." The two affirmed, and Karsh turned back to Dario, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Let's get goin', Dario."

Dario pulled out a small keepsake that his father had given him, whose power was apparently to create a passage for the user. "Fine…" He said, reluctantly stepping through the mirror.

On the other side lay a grotto, a spike of land that had stuck out over the water on the edge of the island. The soil here was just the same as the rest of the island, but there was no movement or sound in the air. The sky was black, and the ground was difficult to see. At the end of the spike was an intricately designed, shining red sword, stuck into the ground, almost as if it grew out of the bones themselves. Karsh's eyes lit up, as he spoke in wonder, "Is that… the Masamune!"

Dario walked to it, silently, and picked up the sword. He turned to Karsh, his eyes now visibly red with fire, overcome by the power of the sword. As Karsh approached him, Dario took a swing of the sword, cutting a small piece of flesh from Karsh's arm.

Karsh yelped in pain, jumping back and falling to one knee. He glanced at his wound, and back up at Dario. "Dario! What do you think you're doing!" He yelled, clutching his arm.

Dario lurched towards the kneeled Karsh and held the sword above his head. He was silent for a moment, but looked down at Karsh with his crimson eyes. "Die!" And from nowhere Karsh heard a second voice speaking through Dario. Karsh looked behind him to see a ghostly figure of a white knight, the exact image of Dario's father. Dario stood still, the ghost behind him speaking through his mouth. "Death to all living creatures!"

Karsh stood up, and backed away from Dario, his hand now clutched on the hilt of his axe. "Don't tell me it's that sword…? Dario! Let go!" He yelled, frightened for his life. But Dario did not hear him and approached him, swinging again at Karsh. This time, Karsh defended himself, blocking the attack with his axe. It was as if Dario were practicing his sword skill with him, but with malice and intent to kill. Dario took swing after swing with the large sword, Karsh only blocking every attack, screaming at Dario to let go. Dario took one heavy strike to the axe and knocked Karsh onto his back.

"Stop, Dario! It's me! Karsh!" He yelled, a tear forming in his eye. Dario held the sword over Karsh's chest, as if to prepare a mortal blow. But yet he twitched. Dario had held the sword shaking over Karsh's body.

"Kill me, Karsh! Hurry…!" He screamed, fighting the demon that controlled him. Karsh shook his head in disbelief and shocked, remained in place. "Do it, Karsh! Or else, I'll…!" Dario looked to be holding back an enormous weight, but Karsh could still not do anything.

"No, Dario! I can't! Please snap out of it, Dario!" Karsh shouted, tears falling from his eyes.

Again, the ghost appeared behind Dario. "Heh heh heh… You idiot… I gave you a chance. You cannot beat me. You are but a mere mortal…" Karsh's eyes widened in disbelief at the vision. "First, I will dispose of you, and then…" The ghost paused for a while, as it seemed to be reaching inside Dario's brain for a clue. "…Riddel. I shall let the Masamune sate itself on Riddel's blood!" The spirit belted out a blood-curdling laugh, as Karsh stood up, holding his axe at the ready.

"Damn you!" Karsh howled as he swung his axe at Dario, throwing him back into the water. Karsh ran to the edge of the cape. He was gone. The ghost, and Dario. Karsh fell to his knees, sobbing. "Dario… What have I done…"

Amidst the silence, a man in a dark coat approached Karsh from the mainland. He appeared to be a demi-human, with catlike features for his face, and a long black cape. "Dario was killed by demons. Understand, Karsh?" The mysterious man said.

Karsh could hardly open his mouth amidst his cries. "But…"

The man grabbed Karsh's arm where he had been wounded. "Are you going to tell everyone about what you just did?" He twisted Karsh's arm and Karsh looked deep into the man's fearsome eyes. "Are you willing to tell Riddel that YOU murdered Dario because he was possessed by the evil sword?" Karsh recoiled in pain from the man's grasp. "Do not worry," he said with a grin. "Do as I say, and everything will be just fine."

As the man finished his last word, he tore his hand away from Karsh's arm, and picked up the Masamune laying on the ground. Karsh was still on his knees unable to move as he watched Lynx disappear with the malicious sword.

"Dario…"


	8. Chapter 8

(Home World)

The Acacia Dragoons resumed their operation only days since Dario's death. There had been no real funeral for Dario, since his body was never found, and Karsh had never admitted to having killed Dario by his own hand. Just as Lynx had demanded, Karsh had told the story concluding with his friend's death by the demons of the island.

Hardly anyone had believed Karsh, since Dario had been such a terrific fighter, and could not have fallen from simple creatures of the island. Everyone suspected one thing or another of Karsh, but the Acacia Dragoons stood behind him, the most honest person that General Viper knew, after Dario. Yet little was said. Dario's only family was the Dragoons, and while some mourned the loss more than others who felt Dario was just another soldier, every one was forced to live their new lives.

Karsh soon became isolate, remaining in his room in Viper Manor unless explicitly called for an assignment. He would sit in his bed, calculating what happened that night on the Isle of the Damned, trying to figure out why it all went as it did. Ever since the confrontation with Dario, his mind seemed to slip, and his memory became fragmented.

Once a day, around noon, he peered outside the window on his door to see Lady Riddel walk by. He felt as though he hadn't said a word to her since Dario's death, because he could not ever admit his betrayal to her. Karsh loved her, and if she ever knew what he did, he could not bear to live with how she would feel. Riddel's misery reflected on Karsh, and although she appeared the same on the outside with her seductive looks, she had been crushed over the death of her fiancée.

Karsh had sat in his room for too long a time that he lost track of what day it was. His face had narrowed, his figure had slimmed, but there had been no other signs that he was losing himself. He had lost everything in that one night, and since Dario's body had not been buried properly, he was losing sleep dreaming about Dario returning. His hope turned to despair, and gradually his sanity left him.

The only hope he had left was Riddel. If Karsh had been able to share one word with her, he would find a sympathetic soul, and maybe they would take mutual comfort in one another. And maybe Riddel could fall in love with him. Maybe, after just a little more time, Karsh could tell her, and then…

"Sir Karsh!" A voice called from outside the door.

"Yeah…" He said, the first time he had spoken to anyone in days. He stood up off of his bed, and walked slowly to the door. "What do you want?"

"Sir! The General's guest has given us information as to the whereabouts of the Frozen Flame! The General requests your presence at once, sir!"

Karsh opened the door to see a boy, maybe seventeen years old, dressed in full uniform of an Acacia Dragoon. Karsh yawned and walked past the young Dragoon, mumbling to himself about the awful state of recruitment of soldiers. Karsh met with Zoah in the grand hall, and only affirmed each other with a nod. Together they ascended the elevating platform and entered Viper's chamber.

"Gentlemen!" Viper said, with a broad smile. "Already, we have been given notice by my guest, Lord Lynx…" Viper turned and held his hand out to a man who approached from behind him, the very same Karsh saw weeks before. Karsh had not heard of the General's guest, and so seeing Lynx again made him seize up with fear and hatred.

Before the General spoke another word, Lynx interrupted, speaking the same information that Viper would have given. "The Frozen Flame, as only heard of in legend, does exist. And it exists in this archipelago. It is now the business of the Acacia Dragoons to seek it out, for I have done my favor to you by giving you its location." Lynx approached Zoah and Karsh, who found they were standing with a number of other Dragoons as well as Lady Riddel. "Imagine… the power to do anything in your dreams," The catlike man said to Zoah. "Even the power…" Lynx looked straight into Karsh's eyes, ferociously poised to strike, "…to bring someone back." As Lynx spoke the words, a growl escaped his mouth, but only Karsh seemed to hear it.

In his mind, Karsh was seconds away from tearing off the demi-human's skull from its fur-covered neck. He glanced back just as hard at Lynx, the two of them engaging in a staring contest; on one side was a man who was sure of losing his sanity, and the other he thought to be the one responsible for it.

Viper interrupted this awkward display, unknowing of the history between the two, by mentioning the mission details. "We will be sailing together into the Sea of Eden…"

The younger Dragoons in the room gasped and muttered among themselves. Lynx turned around to look at Viper and nodded, walking back to where he was standing earlier. Karsh spoke undisturbed of the news, "When, sir?"

"We leave tomorrow," Viper said. "I expect you all to prepare in your own fashion. Karsh and Zoah… Regrettably, my daughter is accompanying us on this mission. It is your job to secure her." The two Dragoons saluted properly, and were dismissed to their quarters. "We'll see you all in the morning," the general said optimistically.

Karsh returned to his room and saw Riddel approach him as he turned the knob. "Karsh, I…" She said, slowly letting tears roll out of her eyes. Karsh instinctively wiped the tears away from her glistening eyes and looked at her in a comforting way. "I know that we won't find Dario again… I don't know why I had this silly hope of coming with you all…!" Riddel said as she began to sob, throwing her arms around Karsh. "Karsh, you were never second best to him. Not in my mind."

Karsh looked down at her, surprised, but she did not see his expression as she had pressed her left ear hard against his chest. He thought that she must have heard the rapid change in his heart beat when she said that to him.

"You were always my first friend… Daddy wanted me with Dario so badly that I denied that early in my life, and you were my first friend. I can't lose you, Karsh."

A tear swelling in his eye, Karsh patted Riddel on the back. "You ain't gonna lose me." Riddel looked up at him, and when his eyes met hers, Karsh saw straight through them into the blackness of that night that he had killed Riddel's one love, and his own best friend. Karsh pulled back out of Riddel's embrace, trying to shake off the horror of having the vision again.

Riddel, clearing up her eyes, gave Karsh a concerned look. "Are you… all right?"

Karsh looked right back at her and remembered the day she had given him the bellflower. He was losing his mind, but not his memory. And so he smiled at Riddel, saying, "Don't worry. We'll find the Frozen Flame, and then we can sort the rest of this out. I… still can't get over it…"

"Neither can I, Karsh. You know that," Riddel said, solemnly.

"Riddel, I…"

"Yes?"

Karsh stared into her eyes again, envisioning how she looked the night of Dario's Grandmaster ceremony. He was about to tell her how he felt about her. How for years he had held back his love for her only because of his best friend. Karsh was going to admit that he loved Riddel, and that the Masamune took Dario's life, not demons.

But none of it came. Once again, Karsh could not bring himself to say what he knew he needed to say. There had been nothing stopping him this time. There was no one in the vicinity, and there was no Dario to compete with. And as soon as he thought of his best friend, his brother in arms, he began to cry again. He pressed his back against the wall and sank to the floor, his face buried in his hands.

"I'm nothing without him…!"

Riddel sat beside him and put her arm around him. "I know, Karsh. I know."


	9. Chapter 9

Only weeks after the top Dragoons ventured to find the Frozen Flame, Viper Manor was dismantled. None of those who sought the Frozen Flame returned, and so they were assumed dead. No longer did the El Nido archipelago live under the peaceful reign of the General Viper and his Dragoons, and an entire generation of valiant knights was wiped off of the planet. The Sea of Eden's name had changed to the Dead Sea, because of its newfound reputation of bringing only misfortune to those who endeavor into it.

To this day, one who enters the house of Zappa the Smithy can hear his wife, Zippa, say…

"Have ye seen our son anywhere?

His name is Karsh.

He's a pretty rough character,

but he's a good boy.

It's tough havin' a son who's a knight.

Ye never know when he might just come back

as a ghost in armor…

I wonder what could've happened at the Dead Sea…

If I could see my son again,

I wouldn't ask for anything else."

Karsh disappeared along with his secrets.

No one ever heard of how he had killed his best friend.

Riddel never knew how Karsh loved her.


End file.
